Hombres necios o de como liberarse de prejuicios
by Lady Cid
Summary: Danae recita un poema que puede ser muy mal visto en el Santuario.


_Saint Seiya no me pertenece, si así fuese, hubiera revivido a los Santos Dorados. Danae en cambio es toda mía._

**Hombres necios o de como liberarse de prejuicios.**

—_Hombres necios que acusáis_

_a la mujer sin razón, _

_sin ver que sois la ocasión _

_de lo mismo que culpáis…_

En ese momento, Danae estaba sola o al menos eso creía. Como feminista que era, a veces le gustaba recitar las redondillas de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz. Adoraba ese poema y veía varios ejemplos de lo que la poetisa quería decir a través de esos versos. Había visto mujeres caer por los encantos de algunos de sus compañeros, para luego ser vituperadas por éstos sin que alguien pusiese un alto.

Como mujer, ya estaba realmente enfadada de esta situación, pero nadie parecía hacer caso. El Santuario estaba retrasado en materia de igualdad, pensaba.

Sor Juana podía sonar hiriente a los oídos de la mayoría de la población del Santuario, de hecho, hasta su vida podía ser un ejemplo de lo que no se debía hacer como mujer. Era increíble para la joven como aquella monja del siglo XVII podía aún sonar fresca.

—…_Queréis, con presunción necia,  
hallar a la que buscáis,  
para pretendida, Thais,  
y en la posesión, Lucrecia…_

Lo que no sabía la escudera taurina, era que había alguien escuchándola. Shura de Capricornio se había quedado en el templo de Tauro escuchando la voz de Danae. Era curioso oír esos versos. Era extraña para él la pasión que la mujer demostraba mientras recitaba.

Esperó a que terminara los versos, porque le parecía un insulto interrumpir a alguien mientras recitaba, aunque fueran versos que atacaban al sexo masculino.

Cuando la joven terminó, el Santo de la décima casa se acercó a ella. Danae estaba sorprendida, ya que realmente no esperaba que hubiera alguien allí y lo peor de todo era que había recitado las redondillas en español.

—Mujer, ¿realmente crees qué somos como nos describe Sor Juana?— preguntó el Santo.

Danae estaba petrificada. Shura no era el Santo que más trataba con ella; de hecho, a veces se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar cada que debían pasar por la décima casa. Aún así, debía responderle, ya que era su superior y lo respetaba.

—Me temo, señor, que, muchas veces, estos versos pueden aplicarse a la población masculina de este lugar. No sé si aplicarla a los Santos, ya que no conozco a todos, pero sí a varios de mis compañeros siervos. He visto como las conquistan, para luego tratar mal a las mujeres. Sé que estos versos pueden resultar como pedradas para ustedes los hombres, pero todavía hay algo de razón en ellos.

—No me había fijado en ese comportamiento. De hecho, no lo había pensado.

—No se preocupe, señor Shura, que los versos no tenían una dedicatoria en especial. De hecho, los recitaba en español, para que nadie me entendiera. Con lo que no contaba era con que usted pasara por aquí.

—Sabes, mujer… me resultaste más simpática de lo que creí. Eres alguien que defiende la igualdad del sexo femenino, pero al menos lo haces con estilo. Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz es una excelente poetisa. ¿Te gusta alguna otra poesía de ella o solamente te gusta esta?

—Soy fanática de ella. De hecho me gustan los poemas del Siglo de Oro en España en general, pero Sor Juana sobresale por ser mujer y religiosa.

—Ya veo. Entonces, por lo menos hay alguien aquí con quien puedo conversar de literatura en español. ¿De dónde eres, mujer? Hablas muy bien el español.

—Nací en Mexicali, Baja California, México. ¿Y usted de qué parte de España es?

—Nací en la ciudad de Barcelona. Si algún día vas allá, te quedarás encantada por la arquitectura de allí.

—Catalán… por cierto, amo a Serrat, pero no se lo diga a nadie.

Shura normalmente era muy serio, pero soltó la carcajada al oír esto. Resultaba tener más en común con la escudera más rara de lo que jamás pensó.

—Sabe, señor… creí que se tomaría muy mal el asunto de las redondillas, pero veo que tiene sentido del humor.

—Y yo creí que serías más irrespetuosa conmigo, quiero decir a Máscara Mortal y a Afrodita no los tratas con mucha cortesía que digamos.

—Esos dos son un caso aparte. Aunque acepto que con usted tenía algunos prejuicios. Ya no volveré a tenerlos.

—Cuando puedas pásate por Capricornio. Y no tengas miedo, que no muerdo. Al menos demuestras tener educación, mujer.

Shura salió del templo de Tauro, mientras Danae sonreía. Se alegraba de tener un nuevo amigo entre los compañeros de su señor Aldebarán.

**Échenle la culpa a Sor Juana y a Twitter por esta locura. Cuando vi que mi poetisa favorita era Trending Topic en Twitter de inmediato se me vino la inspiración de usar las Redondillas de Sor Juana como parte de una historia y esto fue lo que salió. Así que lo que está en cursiva no es mío (ya quisiera que lo fuera) si no que son algunas de las Redondillas de Sor Juana. Les recomiendo buscarlas, son excelentes. Shura fue la víctima de mis locuras esta vez, ya que él podría entendérselas con el español, por su origen y Danae estaba recitando en ese idioma.**

**Nos veremos en otra locura mía.  
**


End file.
